Under Ailment
by puppydoglove678
Summary: Rose is sick and refuses to let Neji help. Though he helps her anyway. Rose is wondering why. Will Neji confess his fellings to Rose? DO NOT OWN NARUTO.


Under Ailment

"AAHHH CHOO!" That's all the infamous Rose Wolf had to say today. She had hardly ever gotten sick ,but today was a different story. Today she was sick. A few days ago she had had a slight sore throat ,but paid no mind to it. Over the past few days it evolved into a full blow cold and a nasty one at that. Rose was outraged that she let herself get sick. She would be out training right now if Kiba, Shino, and Hinata didn't come over and told her to stay in bed. She blew her nose into a tissue (which sounded like a truck horn the way she was blowing). "This sucks. I should be training with Gai sensei and Lee today. Then practice with Hinata and Neji. And then there's that weapons challenge from Tenten. Uggg. I couldn't have gotten sick on a worse day." Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the front door. So, she got out of bed and put on some slippers and walked slowly to the door. "Hello?" There stood Neji Hyuga. A dream come to life, as rose thought of him.

"Oh. So, it is true. You are sick." Neji looked at Rose with sarcastic smile. It was amusing to see Rose in pajamas and slippers. He looked more closely at her pale skin and runny nose, then at her drowsy eyes. "You haven't gotten any sleep."

"No, Mr. Genius. I haven't. I've been coughing all night." Rose walked away from the door still open so Neji could come in. Neji walked in and closed the door behind him.

"So, did you take medicine?" Neji asked calmly waiting for a response.

"No. I don't have any. I never got sick before now." Rose sniffled then blew her nose in another tissue.

"I see. Then I'll be back." Neji got ready to walk out the door.

"Huh? Why?" Rose turned to look at Neji.

"Cause in order to get better you need medicine. That's why." Neji turned his head toward Rose and gave her a weird look for such a stupid question.

"I don't need medicine." Rose gave a stubborn glare then turn her head away from him, rejecting the idea.

"Ok, Wonder women. I'll be back in a bit then. _Not_ for medicine." Neji left and closed the door behind him. Rose glared at the door.

"Pfft. Medicine." Rose walked over and collapsed on the couch with a long and irritated groan.

Neji walked past every building looking for the pharmacy. "Hmm. Oh. Here it is." Neji walked into the pharmacy then walked down the isle until he found a whole shelf of cold medicine. "Let's see." Neji picked up a random box and looked at the uses. "This one helps fever, sore throat, congestion, vomiting, and coughing." Neji picked up another one and compared them. "This one has those and had help night sweats and runny nose." Neji put down the first bottle and made his way to the casher.

"Hello sir. Would this be all?" She scanned the medicine and but it in a bag.

"Yes mam." Neji looked at the computer to see what he needed to get. Then paid the casher before she even told him what the price was.

"Have a nice day." The casher waved as he exited the store. Neji was on his way back to Rose's house when something caught his eye.

"Hmm." Neji looked at the window of a food store. There sat some boxes of sea salt ice cream bars. Neji thought how hoarse rose's voice sound. Like her throat hurt. Maybe this would sooth it. Neji walked into the store and bought a box, some orange juice, and a few cans of soap. Then head back toward Rose's house.

"Neji. Went shopping for Hiashi again?" Ino stood outside her shop looking at Neji.

"Actually this stuff is for Rose. She's sick and I went to get her some medicine." Neji put the bag into his left hand to shift weight.

"Rose is sick?" Ino looked at Neji. "Is that so, well in that case." Ino walked back into the shop then came back out with a single red rose. "This is for you, to give to Rose." Neji took the rose in his right hand and looked at it. "That rose is on the house." Ino went back into her shop.

"Hm." Neji looked at the rose then continued to walk.

Rose was laying on her back, head plopped up starring at the ceiling. It wasn't true she had never been sick before. Though, she had never used medicine. In her village, people like her were made to either get healthy without medicine or die. If you weren't strong enough to get over a cold without medicine then why bother being. She was starting to fall asleep waiting for Neji. If she did, the door was open, so he could come in if he needed too. If he was coming back at all.

"Medicine. Pfft. Please." Rose started to close her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

Neji finally made it back then opened the door to Rose's house. He walked into the house and placed the bags on the table.

"Back." Neji waited for answer. And when he got none he looked to see where Rose was, only to find her fast asleep on the couch. "Hmm. At least she's getting some sleep." Neji walked back into the kitchen and started putting the stuff away. He took the medicine in his hand. "Ages 12 and up…two teaspoons." Neji took out a teaspoon and poured two teaspoons into a small cup then walked into the living room. He looked over at Rose, then gave a small smile. She looked so peaceful. Even if she was sick. Neji walked over to Rose and shook her shoulder. "Rose. Rose."

"Hmm?" Rose groaned from the intrusion of her sleep. "What is it?" Rose opened her eyes slowly.

"Drink." Neji handed Rose the medicine. Rose drank it willingly, then handed the cup back to Neji.

"That stuff tastes bad. What was it?" Rose closed her eyes again and put her hand on her forehead.

"Medicine." Neji got off of the couch right as Rose leaned forward and tried to spit out the medicine. "BLAH!" Rose laid back down and looked at Neji. "I told you. I don't need medicine." Neji put something in the microwave and waited. "I'm strong. There's nothing that natural cure cant do."

"You do. And stop winning. Here." Neji handed Rose a bowl of soup he got from the store. Rose looked at the soup then started to eat. Suddenly she stopped.

"You….didn't need to do all this?" Rose looked at the soup on the living room table.

"Yes I did. You're my comrade." Neji looked at the flickering light that was dim, giving the room a light glow from the darkness coming from outside. It had probably just turned dark enough for the lanterns to be lit in the streets.

"Still. I'm your comrade. That doesn't mean you had to do all this." Rose gave a droopy drop of her head. She was still tired.

"Yes I did. Cause…You see. That's what friends do for each other. They help themselves out when there feeling down. At least close friends like us. Not that we're really close. I mean we could. Maybe, its because. You mean a lot to me Rose." Neji looked over at Rose then a sweat blob dropped down the side of his head. Rose had fallen asleep. Though he only smiled and picked her up. "Rose. You mean more then you'll ever know." He started carrying her to her room.

"Mmmm." Rose mumbled in her sleep. Then gave a brief smile. Neji laid her down in her bed and pulled the covers over her. Just before leaving the room he noticed a light smile on her face.

"Pleasant dreams. Rose-chan." Neji stared walking down stairs then thought of an idea. "Where are some extra blankets? I'm not walking home in the dark." Neji picked up the blankets, sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. There was a sop about some guy confessing his love to a girl who had fell asleep during the long speal before it. Neji chuckled. "Pish. Babbling fools." Neji changed the channel and settled into his friend/crush/patients cozy warm couch.


End file.
